


（锤基）原点

by Dipper_Alkaid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipper_Alkaid/pseuds/Dipper_Alkaid
Summary: 接《雷神》3电影结尾，洛基跑到索尔的卧室，二人终于放下芥蒂和解……？





	（锤基）原点

阿斯加德终于还是没有逃过命运，火焰巨人与海拉的战斗——或者说巨人单方面的力量发泄——彻底毁灭了这个昔日天堂的地基。

无家可归的慌乱很快在民众中传开，又很快被平复。因为他们的新王在他们中间，高举酒杯唱起祭祀死去战士的歌。

子民们也唱起那支歌，歌词中战士不屈的斗志使他们鼓舞。

然后就如传统，他们狂饮。

索尔自然是喝得最多的那个，而洛基……

洛基觉得他和索尔该好好谈一谈，所以没有参加庆祝，滴酒未沾。他只潜入了索尔的卧室，静静等待醉酒的兄长归来。

索尔回来得比想象中早，门响时洛基条件反射般隐去身形。那个熟悉的背影——又好像不太熟悉——出现在洛基视野里，伸出手为自己倒了一杯酒。

洛基突然觉得，端酒来时自己没有在酒里下毒真是失策。

他自己从角落里走出来，想看看索尔会是什么反应。这是一切尘埃落定之后，他们第一次独处。

而索尔，就像之前几次见到他时一样，拿起托盘里硕大的宝石丢过来，瞄准的还是脸。不过这一次洛基没有被捆住，他轻松接住了这块石头，还掂了掂。

力道比想象中轻啊，他愚蠢的兄长又在想要原谅他吗？而且……似乎没有喝醉？

  洛基脸上的笑容真实了一些，他可不想和一个醉鬼商讨未来。

这时索尔说：“最后你还在我身边，弟弟。这让我想要拥抱你。”

洛基的笑容僵在脸上。下一秒，他狂喊着“不不不等等”边后退，甚至慌不择路被跘倒在索尔的床上，却还是没有逃过索尔的魔爪——一个充满烈酒味道的熊抱，索尔肌肉虬结的双臂牢牢环住了洛基的身体。

洛基算是魔法专精，而且修习的是精神魔法；索尔呢，毫无疑问，他的雷神之锤给了他一副力大无穷的躯体。魔方在手的时候，洛基尚且无法在力量加持下近身击败索尔，现在就更无可能了。面对着这个喝多了的疯子，他甚至连反抗的余地都没有。

在几次扑腾过后洛基自己也认清了事实，只能放弃反抗。身上索尔依旧死死抱着他，压制他，浓烈的酒味直冲鼻腔；身下又是索尔的床铺——恍惚中洛基有种整个人被完全控制的错觉，这让他暴躁。

“哥哥，如果抱够了可以放开了吗？”洛基咬牙切齿地问。

“洛基？”索尔看似十分清明地看着他，傻笑着抽出一只手来摩挲他的脸，然后把头埋进他的脖颈，把火热的酒味的呼吸全喷在洛基皮肤上。

洛基从未和人这么亲近过，只觉得自己从脖颈的肌肤开始，整个身体都不受控制地颤抖起来。

……像是猎物在示弱一样。

这个想法更加激怒了洛基，他从来不肯承认自己弱于哥哥，即便是在眼下这种情况也不行。

他开始动用自己的神力，以一种缓慢、几近无波动的方式拿取某种自己的所有物。

但雷神天然拥有对恶意的直觉，这种恶意来自他熟悉的某人时，就变得更加灵敏。他突然一手压住了洛基的双手，另一只手试图抓起洛基的领口，却因为力量失控而撕坏了它。

附着在衣服上的神力被驱散，这件衣服几乎瞬间被撕裂成两半。

洛基几乎要尖叫了：“见鬼的！哥哥！索尔！你到底在干什么！我不是你的司机前女友也不是那个流浪女武神，你给我清醒一点！”

“……洛基。”

洛基的皮肤冰凉，而索尔正因为醉酒发热。他把手放在洛基的胸膛上滑动，指尖闪过隐隐电光。

“洛基，真高兴你还站在我这边。父亲说他的死亡是命运……你是我最后一个亲人了。”索尔把脸也贴在洛基胸膛上，仅剩的眼睛紧闭。

如果索尔此刻睁开眼睛，洛基会发现他的眼睛已经被雷电之力充斥——索尔的力量再次失控了。或者说，索尔又一次激发了身体里雷电的力量。

但洛基没有看见。

洛基没有看见，所以当拿到自己想要的东西时，他毫无保留地行动起来：瞬间爆发全部力量挣开索尔的辖制，把某个小东西刺入索尔颈侧，然后痛快地按下手中遥控器的按钮。

做这一切的时候他还想着，萨卡星也并非一无是处，这个控制奴隶的小机关还是可以一用的。

不出意料地，索尔浑身哆嗦着倒在他身上。他伸手想推开这具沉重如熊的身体，对方皮肤上的电流却麻木了他的双臂，使他一时无法用力。

     电流机关的通常缺陷。不会影响什么。洛基如此断定，没有把这点意外放在心上。只要再过几分钟，索尔皮肤上的电流散尽，他就能反客为主把这个差劲的哥哥刚刚对他做的事全数返还。也许该多返还一些……扒光了吊在飞船大厅的穹顶上怎么样？让每个路过的人都见识一下他们新任神王的健美体魄。

     然后，“品行不端、毫无王者威严”的新王会被弹劾下台，继任者毫无疑问——

     倒下的索尔突然抬起头，再次按住洛基的双手，夺去遥控器。

索尔皮肤上仿佛还残留着机关的电流，因为已经和缓许多，接触时疼痛的感觉并不强烈，反而酥酥麻麻像是某种按摩。

但……现在什么感觉并不重要，洛基瞪大眼睛，疑问没来得及问出口就与索尔三目相对。索尔的眼睛不再是他记忆中的湛蓝，而是仿佛由雷霆聚集而成。

“混蛋！”洛基忍不住骂了出来，这家伙又引发该死的雷霆血脉了！

上次在角斗场见到这种状态的时候，索尔把绿巨人打趴下了；第二次见到的时候，索尔和海拉交手堪堪打平；现在索尔面对的是自己……洛基有点不敢想自己是会被打死，还是打得半死。

为什么一个小机关会引发索尔这种状态！洛基从未感到如此无力并收回了对萨卡星的好评。

不过他还在垂死挣扎，暗中汇集神力试图放个什么迷惑精神的神术……未遂。双手完全失去自由的情况下他几乎无法发挥力量。

索尔的情况就完全不同，他压着洛基的身体，一手制住洛基两只手，另一手把玩着从洛基那里抢来的遥控器：“我从未想过你会喜欢玩电。”

“谁会喜欢那种东西，你先放开我。”洛基因为刚刚行动迅速，把身上仅剩的衣料全抖落下去，上半身算是彻底不着片缕了。此时被索尔盯着看，心理压力极大，甚至有种“只要这次能平安脱身，以后再也不来招惹索尔”的想法。

索尔当然没有放开他。不但没放开，还贴的更近了。

“我曾经很羡慕你……也喜欢你。”索尔的手在洛基身体上梭巡，偶尔控制不住的电流在洛基的肌肤上一闪而没，“小时候你的肚皮很软呢，即便是变成蛇在我手臂上盘绕的时候……和现在完全不同。”

洛基完全无暇顾及索尔在说什么，他的全部精神都集中在索尔运动的那只手上。那只手刚刚揉着他的耳垂，然后是脸颊，然后下颌，喉结，锁骨……胸肌。抚过乳尖的时候，那只手掌带的电流让他身体都麻了半边。

索尔的手在他胸膛上流连，也许很久，也许只是十几秒——洛基已经失去了对时间的估计，脑中甚至只有与索尔同归于尽的想法。

——电流不断刺激着他的乳尖，隔着皮肤威胁心脏，让他在对死亡的恐惧和陌生的快感中摇摆不定。他勃起了。

洛基从没想过自己会有这样一天，一直以成为阿斯加德新任神王为己任，头脑精明的强大的诡计之神，却被哥哥强迫着、被那种毫无爱惜可言的抚摸玩弄到勃起？

强烈的耻辱感碾压着他的尊严和意志，让他连同归于尽的想法都消失殆尽。他终于用颤抖的声音向哥哥求饶：“哥哥……如果这就是你的目的，你已经赢了……我不会再与你争夺神王的位置，只要你放开、放开我，我会立刻离开这里……求你……”他装着匕首的靴子和手臂只有几尺之遥了——

索尔听见了他的话，却仿佛瞬间被激怒了，连抓住他的手都放开，两手并用掐住了他的脖颈：“洛基，你要离开？”

“唔……”窒息的感觉并不好受，仅存的理智让洛基动用了读取索尔内心的神术——只要此时的索尔内心有一丝一毫的恐惧，他就可以扩大这丝恐惧，帮助自己脱身，正如他一直以来做的那样。

 

阳光。

阳光和阿斯加德最繁华街道的中央，满面慈祥的前任神王坐在神后身边，给自己的两个孩子讲故事。一家四口的身周是汇聚起来的民众。

那似乎是关于战争和勇士的故事，较大的金发孩子目露憧憬，挥舞着拳头，而幼小的黑发孩子似乎不感兴趣，只是看着兄长和父亲进行交流。

然后母亲消失，父亲消失，繁华的街道消失。然后民众消失。

金发的孩子愕然四顾，在身边黑发孩子站起身的时候，牢牢抓住了他的手。黑发的孩子微笑，变成蛇盘曲在金发孩子的手臂上，似乎在表示亲昵。于是金发的孩子似乎放下心来，也露出了微笑。

这时候，阳光也消失了。

黑发的孩子变回人形，拿出匕首刺向金发的孩子。金发的孩子还维持着任由手上小蛇随意行动的姿态，黑发孩子却袭击失败了，依然微笑着，也消失不见。

金发的孩子放下手，站在空荡荡的世界中心，看见了洛基。

“他逃走了。连他也逃走了。”洛基听见那个金发的孩子说，“我找回他，一次又一次……”

“他又要逃走了。”那个金发的孩子捂住脸，声音渐渐嘶哑。

“他又要逃走了。”仿佛世界都在应和，空无一物的虚空中突然有雷霆降落。

“他又要……你又要逃走了……”

“你又要逃走……又要逃走了。”

那个金发的孩子每重复一遍，身体就以可见的速度成长。等到不再重复的时候，他放下了手。洛基便又一次见到了那张熟悉的脸。还拥有完好的湛蓝双眼的索尔看着他，金发一缕缕飘进风里，失去踪迹。

“哥哥……我很抱歉。”洛基叹息，神力引动准备结束这个幻境，赠与他的兄长一场好梦。

“你又要逃走了，洛基。”与记忆中一般无二的索尔突然出现在他面前，周围的环境也变成了宇宙飞船中那间属于索尔的卧室。

洛基发现自己又被索尔压在身下了，这一次，他未着片缕。

神力依然在被幻境消耗着，无法终止。洛基意识到，这个由他施放的神术此时已经不再由他掌控了。索尔夺取了控制权。

虽然不知道他是怎么做到的，但洛基知道，已经被幻境无限放大了内心阴暗面的索尔，绝对不会放过他。只是不知道会用怎样的手段……

“啊……”猝不及防地全身腾空，沉浸在思绪中的洛基没控制住叫了一声。

虚空中探出的雷霆藤蔓一般，缠绕着他的双手双脚，将他吊离床铺——并不是耶稣般受难者的十字形，而是糟糕得多的，双手被举过头顶，两腿大大分开。索尔就在他两腿中间的空间里，眼神晦暗不明。

……索尔想阉了他？

洛基这个无厘头的想法还没转开，某处突然被触碰的感觉使他忍不住一抖。

索尔轻捏着他胯下软绵绵的阴茎，抬头一笑：“我在刚被赶到地球的时候，为了回来，查了很多有关阿斯加德的资料。地球人对‘雷神’和‘洛基’之间的关系，有些有趣的猜想。”

那只手在洛基的胯下活动起来，动作激烈甚至熟练，而手的主人依然在说话：“他们认为‘爱’是永恒的。如果……”索尔呼吸变重，另一只手揽上洛基腰侧，揉搓着向下，“如果两名神灵相爱，他们将会永远在一起。”

……见鬼！索尔你是拿错了台词本吧！洛基咬紧牙关克制自己以免发出呻吟，同时不祥的预感逐渐扩大：“哥哥，唔相爱也没必要用这种方式培养……唔……嗯……哈啊……索尔见鬼的唔……你在干什么……啊啊……混蛋！”

索尔在洛基第一句反对说出口的时候便低下了头。没有太多犹豫，他伸出舌头舔弄着洛基的乳尖，又像是要吸出奶来一样含住猛吸，然后牙齿轻轻碾过去。

意料之外的快感直冲头顶，洛基再一次咬紧了牙。

但他完全无力反抗，只能任由索尔在他身体上探索——乳尖被啃咬得红润肿胀，喉结与锁骨也不时被照顾，屁股被大力揉弄着，阴茎因为被玩弄而开始勃起，甚至已经有射精的冲动……

索尔的唇舌在探索过喉结乳尖这些地方之后犹不满足，舌尖一路向下，在肚脐中钻入钻出，又再向下触碰了洛基的阴茎。他在洛基颤巍巍立起的阴茎上落下一个轻吻，手指玩弄着根部，然后用舌尖舔舐顶端，还轻轻吸了一下。

“哥哥住手啊、唔啊啊啊……索、索尔……”头脑一片空白，快感使诡计之神暂时抛弃了矜持，喊叫着哥哥的名字射了出来。

温热的精液几乎全部射进索尔口中，索尔似乎并不生气，把精液吐在手上。然后，那张充斥着精液味道的嘴给了洛基一个深吻——大约是为了堵住他可能的喊叫。

索尔在洛基口中征伐着，夺去津液和空气，占领每一寸空间。洛基竭力抵挡着这场“口腔战争”，左躲右闪疲于奔命，终于还是败下阵来。

与此同时，索尔那只沾满洛基精液的手抵在了洛基后穴上。

洛基意识到了什么，身体僵硬起来，前所未有地剧烈挣扎。

索尔看着他惊慌的脸，笑了起来。好久没有这么轻松无负担的笑过了，他想着，再次吻了上去。

“呜呜呜唔唔呜——”

洛基抖动着身体想把那只危险的手抖落，但那只手不为所动，只是在穴口周围划着圈，在感受到肌肉稍有松弛的瞬间插了进去。

只进入了一个指节，刚刚被深吻得失神的洛基又回过神，收紧了肌肉，想把手指赶出去。

索尔却不会这么听话，他的另一只手攀上了洛基的膝盖，顺着大腿内侧一路摸过去，摸到洛基两腿中间，色情地揉了揉。指尖的电光一闪而没。

“……唔！”洛基瞪大了眼睛，对上了索尔微笑着的蓝色瞳孔。

轻微的电刺激带来疼痛，还有抑制不住的兴奋。让人头皮发麻的刺激感顺着脊背攀爬到大脑，又发送给下体——他再次勃起了。因为快感而放松的身体被趁机塞入了整根手指。

这毫无疑问是一种启迪，索尔在他后穴中四处按压的手指开始放电，甚至，在他胸前舔弄的舌尖也开始放电。

“不……唔……唔啊……”洛基在三处刺激下不断颤抖着，无力继续咬牙，也无力再收紧穴口。他的呻吟散发出来，像是给这个虚拟空间中灼热的空气加了一把火。

索尔的动作加快，第一根手指可以自由进出后，很快加入了第二根和第三根。

然后，他脱下自己那身来自蛮荒星球的战衣，昂扬的肉刃出现在洛基眼前：高高翘起的阴茎上血管脉动着，巨大的龟头吐出透明液体，将顶端润湿。

但这个尺寸……

“不行……不行！你太大了！”

洛基因为刚刚的深吻眼眶发红，嘴唇也嫣红着，颈侧和胸前吻痕连成一片，乳尖被折磨得发红肿大；他两腿分得大开，露出体毛稀疏的阴部，阴茎立起吐着透明液体，而刚刚被手指开拓过的后穴泛着水光，一张一合仿佛在等待。

索尔上上下下扫视着洛基，扫视着洛基脸庞因为惊惧而泛起的红潮，扫视他微微张开不断喘息、露出鲜红舌尖的嘴唇，和他因为快感而不断战栗的修长双腿。

然后他扒开洛基的臀瓣，毫不留情地肏了进去。

“呜——”洛基发出垂死般的哀鸣，阴茎都因疼痛而疲软。索尔眉头蹙起，仍旧一寸寸向内推进。

当龟头蹭过某一点时，洛基惊喘，某种前所未有的快感夹杂在疼痛之中侵袭了他。控制不住地，他收紧了后穴，同时阴茎又想要勃起了。

索尔发现了这一点，于是不再向前，而是微微抽出，再进入去碾磨那一点。他一手牢牢圈住洛基的腰，绕到前面把玩洛基的阴茎，另一手攀上了洛基胸前，故技重施开始对乳尖放电。

“呜，不行……呜……”洛基抽搐着，没有忍耐多久就射了出来，白色液体被索尔蘸起抹在唇瓣上。

然后，趁着射精过后身体松弛，后穴内的巨物一口气插到底，抽动起来。

“唔啊，哥哥……索尔……不行……啊嗯不要……”洛基低低呻吟起来，声音里几乎带着哭腔。

虽然这么说着，他的后穴越发适应起被抽插的感觉来，不再有被强行进入的疼痛感，反而开始有了快感。在索尔放开了动作之后，甚至隐隐有水声传出来。

索尔发现洛基开始适应时便抛弃了原本的克制，大力进出洛基的身体。龟头一次次肏开紧缩的穴肉，大半拔出又整根没入，囊袋拍击在洛基的臀肉上，与渐起的水声连成一片。

洛基不断哀求着索尔放过他，却又因快感而叫声淫靡：“哥哥，我们不该这样……唔啊啊……嗯啊……索尔，不要……嗯不要那么快……唔唔……啊……”

索尔一直没有放过洛基。

他沉迷在弟弟紧致的体内，沉迷于诱人的反应和声音。无论是干入还是抽出，他都不肯放过洛基脸上哪怕一丝变化。

于是他看着弟弟从一开始的抗拒不情愿，咬着牙不肯发出声音，到后来勉强接受，偶尔呻吟，再到完全无法自抑地叫他的名字，喊着“哥哥”射精。到最后，即便放开了弟弟的手，弟弟还是安静地任由他抱着，甚至回抱他，任由他一遍又一遍征服身体，在体内播撒属于神王的种子。

索尔再一次释放之后，依旧不想从弟弟体内出来。他爱抚着满是吻迹的光滑皮肤，仅剩的湛蓝眼睛被绝望充斥。

洛基本不会如此轻易被征服，是他自己施放的神术失控，迷惑了自己——这个神术使人内心的惧怕被无限放大，而洛基唯独恐惧自己弱小被人支配——即便离开了幻境，神术引发的阴影永远不会褪去。

早在第一次射精后他就意识到自己身处幻境了——还是洛基设置的幻境，虽然不知为什么他能夺取幻境的控制权还恢复了神智，但他本该就此罢手的。

只是当时洛基眼中满是仇恨，如果就那样停下，索尔不知道该怎么面对洛基。

所以他将错就错，继续做了下去，直到洛基的意志被幻境完全侵蚀，或者说，直到他自己的欲望完全释放。

他的欲望——使自己狡猾的弟弟言听计从、永远乖乖地陪在他身边；还有他自己或许从未察觉到的，他渴望对弟弟做出超越兄弟的行为。

但即便到现在，他依然不知道离开幻境后该怎么面对洛基。

洛基会因为他在床上勇猛无匹就原谅他吗？

……果然是痴人说梦吧。

那么回到现实之后，洛基一定会离开，他还没有理由阻拦。这种状态太糟糕了。即便在萨卡星许诺洛基以自由，但洛基已经选择了他，就不该再改变。

不，等等……这个幻境是洛基构筑的，也许他有充足的理由可以留下洛基——比如洛基因为神力使用过度导致身体虚弱需要照顾？

打定主意，索尔挥挥手驱散了幻境，重新回到现实。然后他发现他还维持着压着洛基的尴尬姿态，而他身下的洛基果然因为过度使用神力昏厥了。

“呼……”暂时不用面对盛怒的洛基让索尔长出一口气，他习惯性地——居然在幻境里几个小时就养成了习惯——把头埋进洛基颈侧。身体也松懈下来。

下腹处某个微妙的触感让他瞬间抬头——

洛基勃起了……？

索尔对上那张闭着眼、看起来天真无邪的脸，再度叹气。他居然觉得这个暗算了他几千年的诡计之神睡颜天真，还因为意识到对方勃起而勃起了。

这是乱伦，对方也不会愿意成为他的恋人。

但那是之后的事了。

索尔怀抱着自己的弟弟，仅剩的单眼闭合，缓缓睡去。

奥丁与芙丽嘉，我敬爱的父亲与母亲啊……我想与我的兄弟永远相伴。

 

——END


End file.
